


Christopher Never Says 'I Love You'

by Whyistheskyblue



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A History of Mondays, I am a shippy shipper who ships the ship, I can't write other people's characters so I wrote my own, M/M, Merry Christmas Hans, Strex Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyistheskyblue/pseuds/Whyistheskyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps loving Adrian doesn't mean he has to stop loving Euphie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christopher Never Says 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissLiesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/gifts).



> A little piece I did for a friend for her 'History of Mondays' verse. Since she was pretty great and, you know, included the OC I portray and everything. And also because I'm a shippy shipper who ships the ship.

The first time Christopher and Adrian fell into bed together is almost an accident. Jake is watching Ellie for the night and there’s no urgency for Chris to get home. So dinner turns into dinner and coffee, and dinner and coffee turns into dinner and coffee and making out on the couch, and when Adrian presses him backwards it seems most natural to just fist his hands in the older man’s jacket and go with it. 

Adrian tastes like the coffee they had been drinking, but when he presses deeper there’s a hint of wine – sudden and heady against Christopher’s tongue. They break apart several minutes later, and Christopher swears he’s gotten drunk just off Adrian alone. The older man looks at him and murmurers something about the bedroom, and Christopher blushes, hesitating before nodding. 

But Adrian notices the hesitation and pulls back with a worried frown. Panic swirls in Christopher’s chest. What if Adrian won’t want to see him again? But the older man rests a hand over the fingers Christopher hadn’t known he was tapping and reassures him that there’s no pressure and no rush. Reassures him that they have all the time in the world. 

But they don’t. Christopher knows that after having lost Euphie. And it’s not that he doesn’t want to, it’s that he hasn’t since Euphie, and once he gives this to Adrian there will be nothing left of her. But he certainly can’t say this, and if Adrian hadn’t been a gentleman and stopped to ask he would have gone along with no complaints. So he smiles and wraps his fingers around Adrian’s and reassures him that he wants to. 

Everything is slow and sweet and murmured reassurances. Adrian keeps as much skin as possible pressed to Christopher’s, and when Christopher comes it doesn’t feel like dying. It doesn’t feel like losing anything, only like finding some part of himself he had lost. Some part of himself he hadn’t known he had lost. And when Adrian finishes he shudders softly, wrapping his extremities around the smaller man and kissing him again. 

Christopher doesn’t feel bad about leaving in the night with nothing more than a murmured goodbye into a sleeping ear. Because there’s still tomorrow and next week and next year. Neither of them are headed anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. There's a billion things I still owe on. But if you really need more of my writing, you can find [Christopher](http://christopherrose-pa.tumblr.com/) and [Lottie](http://lottieandrews-la.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
